In the conventional drilling of an oil and gas well, a series of tubulars, typically strings of casing, liner, and/or screen segments connected together, are sequentially installed in the well bore until the depth of the producing zone of the formation is reached. Standard practice requires that each succeeding string of tubulars placed in the well bore has an outside diameter smaller than the preceding string of tubulars and/or bore hole such that the tubular segments can be passed through the preceding string of tubulars and/or bore hole to their downhole location. The reduction in the diameter of each successive string of tubular segments placed in the well bore results in a significant reduction in the diameter of the tubular through which hydrocarbons can be carried to the surface. More importantly, to achieve the desired tubular diameter in the producing zone, the initial bore hole size at the surface must be sufficiently large to allow for a large diameter casing. The large initial bore hole size requires increased drilling time and increased material costs, including increased use of materials such as drilling mud and casing cement.
The technology of expandable tubulars addresses these shortcomings in the conventional casing/liner/screen hanging operations. Through radial expansion of successive strings of tubular segments until the outer wall of those segments contacts the inner wall of the host pipe, it is possible to create a tight fit between the expandable tubulars and the host pipe that holds the tubular segments in place and creates an annular seal. Further, it is possible to achieve a well bore of virtually uniform diameter (i.e., a monobore well). The expandable tubulars are radially expanded by various means known in the art, including, but not limited to, pulling or pushing fixed diameter expansion cones through the tubular, extruding the tubular off of a hydraulically-actuated expansion tool, or rotating an expansion tool while pulling or pushing it through the tubular.
The tubular segments to be expanded are typically coupled together using threaded connections in which the male end, or pin member, of one tubular is threadably connected to the female end, or box member, of an adjacent tubular. Alternatively, the ends of the adjacent tubulars may have a pin member at each end, with the box member being formed by a short coupling threaded onto one of the pin members. When a conventional threaded connection is made up, the nose of the pin member is in contact with the back of the box member. This threaded engagement between properly secured pin and box members creates a conventional tubular joint that effectively maintains a secure mechanical connection that holds the tubular segments together and that effectively seals the internal tubular area from the formation and vice versa. Often, the sealing ability of the threaded engagement is augmented through the use of Teflon® rings or other deformable seal rings entrapped in the thread area.
Problems have arisen, however, at the threaded connection point between tubular segments during and after expansion when using conventional threaded tubular connections and seals currently available in the industry. When the tubular string is radially expanded, a conventional threaded connection changes dimensionally in a way that can prevent the pin and box members from maintaining proper engagement and sealing. The radial expansion of a conventional threaded connection can cause the pin and box members to radially separate, thereby causing the seal of the threaded engagement to fail. In effect, the radial expansion disables the seal that is created by the metal-to-metal engagement of the sealing surfaces of the pin and box members, and degrades or lowers the pressure holding integrity of the connections. The threaded connection point thus becomes a source of potential leaks during and after expansion of the tubular string.
Conventional threaded connections that use an elastomeric seal ring between the engaged surfaces of the pin and box members may also leak when the threaded connection is radially expanded. Typically, the elastomeric seal ring of a conventional threaded connection is carried in an annular groove formed in either the pin or box member, or both. The elastomeric seal ring creates a seal when it is “energized” by being radially compressed between the engaged pin and box members during make up of the connection. Radial expansion of the threaded connection, however, changes the radial compression of the elastomeric seal ring, thereby potentially allowing leakage through the threaded connection.
Additionally, the radial expansion of the tubular string causes the pin and box members to undergo axial movement. The amount of axial movement experienced by the pin and box members is dependent on numerous factors, including, but not limited to, the amount of radial expansion of the tubular string, the geometry of the threaded connection (the pin is thinner towards the pin end and the box is thinner towards the face of the box), and the type of expansion tool utilized to expand the connection (i.e., use of a rotary expansion tool versus pulling or pushing an expansion tool through the expandable tubulars). For example, in the case of moving or displacing an expansion “cone” through the expandable tubulars, the pin nose tends to pull away and separate from the back of the box. The resulting gap formed between the pin nose and the back of the box as a result of the axial movement of the pin nose creates a potential source of leakage through the threaded connection during and after the expansion process.
As deeper wells and more difficult completions are attempted using expandable tubulars, the threaded connections that hold the expandable tubulars together must address these known problems and must be able to accommodate the higher pressures faced in such applications. What is needed is a threaded connection for expandable tubulars that enhances the pressure integrity of the connections so that they will withstand high pressure after expansion, while not weakening the coupling strength of the connections. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for creating a threaded connection between segments of expandable tubulars that enhances the pressure integrity of the expanded connection while not weakening the coupling strength of the connection. Those and other objectives will become apparent to those of skill in the art from a review of the specification below.